The present invention relates generally to a drainage system and more particularly to a reservoir drainage system for draining water from a soil around a footing foundation of a structure with a drained water collection outside of the structure for different purposes such as elimination of water damages to the structure and its foundation and the like.
In many parts of the world, particularly where the water table is high, housing and structures are water damage-prone for damages such as a footer (or footing) cracking due to foundation settling and a high humidity level inside that structure. Obviously, all those damages could results in discomfort and costly repairs, if indeed can be fixed. For this reason, various drainage systems have been used in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,797 issued on Feb. 17, 1995 to Sanford discloses a protection system of a new structure by installing under said structure a sump pomp drainage system during its construction. This under structure approach is largely expensive and potentially ineffective because of its great humidity level generated inside the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,225 issued on Aug. 17, 1992 to Rose teaches a drainage system with excavation trenches within the soil around at least a portion of the perimeter of the building foundation. This system diverts the drained water only from an upper level of the footer foundation, leaving room for water to accumulate below the same and keep the soil wet at the foundation level and vulnerable to possible settlings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,500, 4,523,875 and 4,877,350 granted on Jan. 30, 1979, Jun. 18, 1985 and Oct. 31, 1989 respectively to DiFiore disclose foundation drainage systems being continuously graded around the full perimeter of the foundation thus continuously draining water and potentially inducing partial soil settlings. Furthermore, the quantity of particulate material extending below and between the drainage tube and the footing, and substantially high above the footing, or footer, could potentially retain huge amount (high column) of water in case of natural disasters that could dramatically damage the foundation as well as inducing soil settling.
It therefore would be desirable to provide effective drainage system for draining a soil under a structure and collecting drained water outside of the structure and re-use that collected water for different purposes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that reliably and cost effectively solves problems associated with the drainage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that prevents any absorption of water by soil at and above the bottom level of the footing foundation of the construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that eliminates any moisture under and in proximity around the construction, with no need of drain hole with anti-back flow valve in the basement floor.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that allows for water collected outside of the structure to be re-used for different purposes, such as landscape and grass watering and the like.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir drainage system that prevents water damage to the basement floor in case of high water table while ensuring a small humidity level required by the concrete to maintain good structural characteristics.
An advantage of a drainage system of the present invention installed around a footing foundation of a building is that it is a protection for:
the owner/residents of the building by eliminating high humidity level inside the building that causes them discomfort and sickness;
the building by keeping its surroundings dry to prevent cracking and settling of its foundation; and
the environment by collecting re-usable natural water.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reservoir drainage system for draining water from a soil around a footing foundation of a structure and collecting the drained water outside of said structure, said drainage system comprises a network of drainage tubes externally rounding a perimeter of said footing foundation and being connected to at least one collecting tube collecting drained water from said network and directing said water by gravity into a collecting reservoir member located outside of said structure below a bottom level of said foundation, said network of drainage tubes having a first part substantially horizontally leveled and longitudinally running along a first portion of said perimeter and being generally thereagainst, and a second part connected to and continuing said first part at an upper end at and longitudinally running along a complementary second portion of said perimeter, said second part slightly outwardly diverting away and being downwardly inclined from said footing foundation down to a lower end connected to said at least one collecting tube.
Preferably, the system further comprises a coupling member to connect said first part to said lower end of said second part.
Preferably, the first part generally covers from 60% to 80% of said network.
Preferably, the reservoir member has a discharge system for evacuating said drained water away from the same, and is a manhole reservoir member with a free opening at a ground level for allowing maintenance of the same.
Preferably, the collecting tube is substantially downwardly inclined from said lower end of said second part down to said collecting reservoir member, with a same inclination as of said second part.
Preferably, the reservoir member has at least one filtering means being located inside the same below a receiving opening connected to said collecting tube.
Preferably, the receiving opening is generally located at half height of said reservoir member.
Preferably, the discharge system has at least one pump and a water-level indicator.
Preferably, the pump is connected to a watering system or discharges into a city sewer network.
Preferably, the system further comprises at least one generally upwardly oriented clean-out member being connected to said first part of said network of drainage tubes, and having an access located slightly above a ground level for cleaning out said network.
Preferably, the system further comprises a porous aggregate material longitudinally covering said network of drainage tubes for facilitating flowing of said water to said network and providing a volume within which water is received and temporarily retained when said drainage system operating at capacity, said network being laid down on a substantially pristine natural soil and said aggregate material not extending above said footing foundation.
Preferably, the system further comprises a water porous sheet-like material entirely surrounding said network of drainage tubes and said at least one collecting tube for preventing soil particulates from getting into the same and drain said soil.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reservoir drainage system for draining water from a soil around a footing foundation of a structure and collecting the drained water outside of said structure, said drainage system comprises an external network of drainage tubes externally rounding a perimeter of said footing foundation and being connected to at least one collecting tube collecting drained water from said external network and directing said water by gravity into a collecting reservoir member located outside of said structure below a bottom level of said foundation, an internal network of drainage tubes being located inside said perimeter of said footing foundation, said external network of drainage tubes having a first part substantially horizontally leveled and longitudinally running along a first portion of said perimeter and being generally thereagainst, and a second part connected to and continuing said first part at an upper end and longitudinally running along a complementary second portion of said perimeter, said second part slightly outwardly diverting away and being downwardly inclined from said footing foundation down to a lower end connected to said at least one collecting tube, said internal network having at least two interconnected drainage tubes being generally diagonally positioned to substantially cover an area determined by said perimeter, at least one of said interconnected tubes being integrally connected by a connecting tube to said first part of said external network through said foundation, said internal network being substantially horizontally oriented parallel to said first part of said external network and underneath a basement floor of said structure.